Cleansing compositions are generally a single phase or an oily phase dispersed in a watery cleansing phase. When significant quantities of an oily phase are present, particularly to apply skin conditioning via emolliency with lipophilic type components, substantial efforts are usually made to provide a stable emulsion, which does not come apart. However, there can be significant advantages to having two or more phases present in a single container during non-use. These phases can be appealing to the eye depending upon various agents; particularly coloring agents dispersed therein or particles present at the interface of the phases. A small amount of shaking by the user prior to end use can create mixing of the phases and at times a bubbly-type appearance. Emulsion(s) can be formed during the mixing and can be present during the actual cleansing. Upon nonagitation, the phases once more readily separate into two or more phases and are ready for the next cleansing, for example, twenty-four hours later when using a shower gel. Though, lower viscosities are acceptable for products such as bath foam, higher viscosities are preferred for certain products such as shower gels, cream-like compositions, and the like.
However, making two aqueous phases is not readily achievable. Secondly, the selective thickening of one aqueous phase, as opposed to the second, is also not readily achievable.